DanteVergil Song challenge
by Diana Wong
Summary: 10 short stories based on ten different songs


Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

* * *

Look at this photograph – Nickelback

Dante sighed heavily and took another look at the photograph on his desk. There was his father and his mother, holding each other and there was he himself. He was grinning like usual. His arm was slung around his twin's shoulders. Vergil didn't smile, but he didn't look annoyed either. He just looked a little surprised. Dante loved the cute blush painted across his cheeks.

"Hey Verge… Do you remember that day?" He asked the empty room. He could clearly remember that day. Their mother had suggested that they'd take a photo together and Dante had agreed. Their father had been easy to persuade. Vergil on the other hand… He had refused at the beginning, but Dante had begged him until he had agreed. Dante missed him terribly.

"I miss you bro…" He whispered and sighed again.

* * *

Home – Three Days Grace

Dante blocked a slash from Vergil's sword.

"Can't you come back with me?" Dante asked. Vergil snorted.

"No." He answered and blocked Dante's own sword.

"But it is your home, Verge." Dante insisted and put some more weight onto his sword. Vergil glared at him.

"I don't consider anywhere near you my home." He hissed. A look of hurt appeared on Dante's face.

"You always disappear and leave me all alone. Do you know how long it took me to find you this time? You won't come back to me not matter how hard I try!" He yelled.

* * *

Everytime – Britney Spears

"Take my hand Vergil!" Dante yelled Vergil looked up at him. The demon was pulling at his leg, trying to drag him down with him.

"Please Verge!" Dante begged. Vergil looked down on the demon and the swirling fire and then up on Dante again.

"I need you Verge." Dante said, still holding out his hand. Vergil didn't say anything. Slowly he stretched out his hand to grab Dante's, but a sudden pull from the demon made him lose his grip of the cliff and he fell.

"NO!"

* * *

No more sorrow – Linkin Park

Lady crossed her arms over her chest.

"Get over it Dante. That stupid brother of yours is dead and there's nothing you can do about it. Stop looking like a lost puppy and go kick some ass like normal." She said. Dante looked up from his pillow.

"I don't feel like it. Leave me alone. I made a mistake and now his dead. It's my fault." He said. Lady's right eyebrow twitched and she kicked him out of bed.

"Stop being like this! It's not like you at all! I told you to get over it!" She said. Dante sat up.

"Ouch! That hurt you bitch!"

* * *

Dance, Dance – Fall out boy

Vergil stared at Dante.

"Wait what? I do not want to dance with you." He said. Dante pulled him closer.

"Of course you do." He said and kissed his cheek. Vergil didn't say anything. He just let Dante lead him out on the dance floor.

"Since I'm going to lead you will have to do the girl part." Dante said and put Vergil's arms around his neck while he put his own hand on his waist.

"I hate you." Vergil said and glared at him.

"I know." Dante whispered into his ear before he kissed him.

Sexy back – Justin Timberlake

Dante moved closer to Vergil who gave him a suspicious.

"Verge." The younger twin said. The older twin raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked and put the book back in the shelf.

"You're so damn sexy." He said and kissed him on the lips.

"What the…? What are you high on?" Vergil asked and tried to push him away, but Dante just grabbed his wrists and kissed his neck.

"Dante, stop whatever it is you think you're doing." The older twin said, but Dante ignored him.

"Why should I? You haven't let me do things like this to you for a really long time now." He said and kissed his brother's jaw.

* * *

Get out alive – Three Days Grace

"I guess it's time for good bye." Vergil said and coughed up more blood.

"What the hell? Are you planning on dying?" Dante asked.

"Well, I'm too wounded to walk and you can't beat them on your own. If you want to get out alive you should run and leave me behind." Vergil managed to say before he started coughing again.

"Ah… Damn it hurts." Dante picked him up bridal style.

"Dante, what are you do…" Vergil began, but Dante interrupted him.

"There is no way I'm leaving you behind." He said and began running as fast as he could manage with his brother in his arms.

"You won't make it Dante…" Vergil said. He felt sleepy and his body heavy. Dante hissed.

"Don't say that and don't you dare go to sleep!" He yelled. Vergil smiled weakly.

"I'll try not to." He whispered and closed his eyes.

* * *

S.E.X – Nicelback

"You know you want to." Dante said seductively.

"No." Vergil said and continued reading his book. Dante frowned.

"No is a dirty word." He said. "Haven't you heard Nickelback's song?" Vergil glanced up from his book.

"Oh? And what exactly does he sing?" He asked.

"Yes, sex is always the answer." Dante answered him. Vergil raised an eyebrow.

"No, it isn't. Stop bothering me." He said and continued reading. Dante sighed.

"I can make you feel good." He tried.

"I said NO Dante. Leave me the hell alone." Vergil said. Dante backed.

"Fine."

* * *

I won't cry – Elin Lanto

"Are you crying Dante?" Vergil asked. He knew that he had said some mean things, but Dante had been irritating.

"No!" His ten year old twin brother said. Vergil raised an eyebrow.

"I can hear you." He said.

"Well, fine! I am crying, but it's not because of you!" He yelled and continued sobbing. Vergil walked over to his bed.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked. Dante didn't answer him. Vergil sighed.

"I'm sorry if I was mean to you, but I was trying to study. You should try it sometime. You can actually learn something." He said. Dante glanced up at him.

* * *

Roxas – OST

"Hey Vergil! We made it!" Dante laughed and turned around to face his brother. His smile disappeared instantly. Vergil was sitting against a wall. His head was hanging. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly opened. Dante could see that he wasn't breathing.


End file.
